Los colores del amor y la pasión
by Dzeta
Summary: Rojo y dorado; son los colores de Gryffindor, y Sirius los porta con orgullo. Pero para Sirius, el rojo y el dorado también son los colores del amor y la pasión. SLASH SiriusRemus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad; yo sólo escribo por amor al arte (y a mis cachorros)

**N. A.** Aquí una confesión: En un inicio esto sólo iba a ser un pequeño drabble (e iba a ir más sobre Regulus Black… ¿¿?? Sí, hasta yo me sorprendo XD), pero Sirius y Remus terminaron colándose y desplazando por completo al "pequeño rey" XDD. Al final Sirius y Remus han convertido el supuesto pequeño drabble en un fic de dos capítulos XD (sí, ellos y no yo). Así que va para todos aquellos que siguen recordando a esta maravillosa pareja. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Los colores del amor y la pasión.**

Capítulo 1.

El león de Gryffindor parece cobrar vida y aliento entre olas rojas y doradas. Su melena de fuego centellea cuando los orgullosos muchachos ondean los estandartes bordados en oro y carmesí, y el estruendoso rugido del felino estalla cuando el exultante griterío provocado por los alegres estudiantes se estrella contra el cielo escocés. Y es que la pequeña e inquieta snitch dorada agita con furia sus minúsculas alas contra los dedos del sonriente James Potter.

Sirius se olvida entonces de volar hasta rozar el vértigo; se olvida de golpear bludgers y de proteger la espalda de su equipo. Al mirar a su _hermano_ con la snitch en el puño lanza vítores de júbilo y sonríe complacido pues por tercer año consecutivo, el primero para él como miembro del equipo, la magnifica Copa llevará grabado el escudo Gryffindor y los nombres de cada jugador quedaran inmortalizados cuando Dumbledore, con su elegante caligrafía, los plasme a punta de varita sobre la reluciente superficie dorada.

-¡SÍ!... ¡Así se hace, Cornamenta!_ -_exclama el joven Black radiante de felicidad.

Con el orgullo rebosándole en el pecho, Sirius vira velozmente su escoba en dirección al audaz y temerario capitán. Al llegar a su lado eleva el brazo derecho de su mejor amigo hacia el cielo mientras ambos miran sonrientes el increíble espectáculo que se desarrolla en las gradas del estadio.

En la distancia Sirius ve a Albus Dumbledore, de pie entre la multitud de estudiantes. El director sostiene la resplandeciente Copa de Quidditch mientras blande su varita con elegancia y el fino hilo dorado que se desprende de la punta va grabando a fuego los nombres de cada miembro del equipo sobre la pulida superficie dorada al tiempo que Dumbledore sonríe con aprobación al nombrar a cada uno de ellos con voz de trueno en medio de la ovación enardecida de los Gryffindor. Los estandartes bordados en oro y carmesí; el rojo y el dorado de las bufandas, los gorros, las túnicas y los afiches bañan el estadio entero combinándose y desparramándose como si de olas de un fuego intenso se tratase creando un espectáculo de una preciosidad indescriptible.

Al mirar semejante exhibición Sirius siente el espíritu Gryffindor inflamarse en su interior. Sin embargo, la impresionante belleza que se desborda en las gradas se vuelve insignificante y efímera cuando Sirius distingue el rostro de Remus entre la multitud…, se vuelve insignificante y efímera porque tal belleza no puede compararse con la hermosura que refleja la sonrisa del joven licántropo. Está de pie entre Peter y Lily; y ni siquiera la radiante sonrisa de la pelirroja es tan bella. No hay una sola sonrisa entre todas las que se dibujan en los cientos de rostros que se compare con la sonrisa de Remus J. Lupin.

Es una sonrisa resplandeciente y autentica. Es una sonrisa cargada de afecto. Y va completamente dirigida él. A Sirius.

El equipo al completo se ha apiñado en torno a James y Sirius, pero Remus lo mira solo a él; le sonríe sólo a él mientras aplaude con mesura. Y Sirius _sabe_ que no hay rojo alguno que se compare con el rojo de esos labios…, labios que prometen besos de un sabor aún más intenso y delicioso que el sabor que la victoria ha dejado en su boca; _sabe_ que no hay dorado capaz de competir contra el brillo ámbar que destella en esa mirada…, ámbar que Sirius se propone hacer arder en cuanto pueda tener a Remus a solas, sin ropa ni testigos de por medio.

Sirius le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas y en lo que dura un suspiro ambos amantes comparten una mirada cargada de significado e intenciones secretas. Un segundo después, olvidándose por completo de la Copa y el reconocimiento público, el osado golpeador se libra de la gente que lo rodea y apresura a descender mientras el discreto licántropo se gira para perderse entre la multitud.

Cuando James y Lily, él aún en el aire y ella rodeada de chicas y chicos que no paran de gritar y reír, vuelven la cabeza en busca de sus respectivos amigos, no hay nadie junto a ellos. Ambos se miran desconcertados, pero al segundo siguiente se sonríen uno al otro con un brillo de complicidad en la mirada pues saben bien _cómo_ terminaran la celebración Sirius y Remus. James dirige entonces su escoba voladora hacia la chica y la ayuda a montar junto a él. Los brazos del buscador aprietan a la pelirroja en un abrazo protector mientras James susurra _Deberíamos imitarlos, ¿no crees, Lily? _La chica gira la cabeza para mirarlo con un suave rubor en las mejillas, pero los ojos verdes brillan con complicidad. Cuando Lily asiente ligeramente, James aprieta un poco más el abrazo mientras entierra la nariz en la sedosa cabellera de fuego y, en una muestra espontánea de felicidad, pulsa el acelerador de su escoba. Lily suelta un grito y se aferra a él mientras los demás miembros del equipo que los escoltan ríen cuando ambos salen disparados hacia el palco en el que Dumbledore espera para hacer entrega de la reluciente Copa de Quidditch.

El griterío estalla cuando James, con Lily a su lado y el resto del equipo rodeándole, eleva hacia el satinado cielo escocés la reluciente Copa de Quidditch.

Abajo, apoyado sobre la dura pared del túnel que lleva hacia los vestuarios de Gryffindor, Sirius espera con las manos en los bolsillos. Escucha el griterío y las ovaciones dedicadas al equipo de quidditch y sonríe con ligereza. Pero su verdadera sonrisa, esa que sólo le pertenece a Remus, se dibuja en su rostro cuando le ve aparecer al final del túnel. Remus le sonríe mientras acelera el paso sin apartar ni por un segundo sus ojos de él.

La ovación, los gritos y las risas de la gente dejan de tener sentido para Sirius cuando al fin el joven licántropo se aprieta contra su cuerpo besándolo como si fuera la primera vez.

**Continuará…**

**N.A. Muy corto, lo sé, pero paciencia; no me matéis aún. Creo que este pequeño capi es preámbulo suficiente para lo que les espera en el siguiente XD. So, si les ha gustado -y quieren arriba el segundo capi-, regálenme muchos caramelos (reviews) para alimentar a la musa ^^ (Dzeta prepara su canastita para recibir muchos caramelos ^^. El camino hacia la canastita lo encuentras pulsando el botón de bonitas letras verdes XDD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicatoria:** Va para **Daia Black, gaiadarkness, saku-ann** y **Celenechan** por regalarme caramelos en el capi anterior (sus reviews han sido combustible más que suficiente para concluir este pequeño fic) Y va también para _**awwdebi **_(que, aunque no ha puesto review, sí ha marcado el fic entre sus favoritos) ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Los colores del amor y la pasión.**

Capítulo 2.

Las exclamaciones de jubilo y las risas todavía resuenan en el campo de quidditch, pero para Sirius han dejado de tener sentido porque desde el primer instante en que los labios de Remus han tocado los suyos sólo existe _Remus_. Sólo existen sus labios, calientes y entusiasmados, besándole como únicamente él sabe hacerlo; sólo existen sus manos, finas y hábiles, enredándose entre sus negros cabellos; sólo existe su cuerpo apretando al suyo contra la dura pared del túnel. Y Sirius se siente arder cuando el licántropo se levanta sobre las puntas de los pies e insinúa ligeramente sus estrechas caderas contra las suyas. Hace eso un par de veces más mientras sigue besándole, eso de insinuar sus caderas y apartarse un poco después como si el contacto fuera algo prohibido, y Sirius cree que empezará a delirar de un momento a otro ante el delicioso roce generado por ese insinuante movimiento porque toda su sangre está concentrándose de a poco en su entrepierna.

Pero la tercera vez que lo hace, la tercera vez que Remus le roza _así_, ya no le está besando. Está cerca, muy cerca; tiene los ojos ligeramente abiertos pero absolutamente concentrados en los labios de Black y, cuando el licántropo insinúa una vez más sus caderas contra su cuerpo, Sirius puede ver el violento e intenso sonrojo que colorea el rostro de Remus cuando _él_ busca su mirada y clava sus ojos azul grisáceo en los dorados. Es como si alguien que no fuera _él _lo hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo indecente y prohibido, y en _ese _momento el único pensamiento de Sirius es _¡Por Merlin, Remus! Eres la criatura más adorable y caliente que he conocido_, porque Remus _todavía _se sonroja y baja la mirada como si fuera la primera vez que se atreve a tocarle _así_; como si nunca antes hubiera sentido el deseo por él tan vivo y tan despierto. Se sonroja y baja la mirada pero ni por un segundo se aparta con intención de parar; se aparta pero sólo para volver a insinuarse ligeramente una y otra vez. Y _eso_, esa timidez mezclada con anhelo, ese sonrojo mezclado con pasión hace que Sirius quiera desnudarle y fundirse con él ahí mismo, en pleno túnel, porque si hay algo de Remus que lo vuelve loco es ese leve toque de timidez que aún se hace presente siempre que se tocan íntimamente. Timidez mezclada con ganas de ir más allá. Siempre más allá.

El cuerpo de Sirius reacciona de inmediato pidiendo a gritos sentir piel, calor y fricción. Sin importarle que estén a nada de que ese túnel se llene de gente, comienza a soltar los botones de la túnica de Remus, pero éste, sujetando sus manos ansiosas, sonríe feliz y lo jala hacia los vestidores. En su camino hacia allí ríen y tiran uno del otro como si fueran un par de niños que juegan a disputarse un caramelo, solo que en este caso no son caramelos lo que está en juego sino besos cortos y caricias ansiosas. Caminan con pasos lentos y torpes besándose cada dos por tres; trastabillan uno junto al otro porque simplemente _no pueden_ dejar de tocarse. La sonrisa de Remus se hace más amplia cuando Sirius vuelve a tirar de él y consigue robarle un pequeño beso más; entonces Remus se detiene en seco para besarlo ya no con un beso corto y rápido sino con un beso ansioso y muy _muy_ caliente.

_¡Por mis putos ancestros, Remus!... Voy a enloquecer si sigues besándome así._

Sirius se siente al borde del delirio porque el roce de la lengua de Remus contra la suya es enloquecedoramente _perfecto_. Es deliciosamente suave, pero insistente y algo brusco al mismo tiempo; es un roce exquisito que grita _Eres mío_ como nada en el mundo y Sirius lo adora porque cuando conoció a Remus nunca imaginó que "posesivo" sería una palabra que llegaría a definir a Remus Lupin. Y menos aún imaginó que el sensato y respetable prefecto fuera capaz de dar _esa_ clase de besos. Besos suaves pero cargados de pasión y demandantes; besos de labios rojos que saben mil veces; _millones de veces_ mejor que la victoria.

Ahora lo sabe, claro, y lo que es mejor, _sabe_ que el dueño de esos besos es él. Sólo él.

Se besan hasta el punto en que Sirius se olvida de respirar correctamente; y se olvida porque simplemente _adora_ esos besos, tanto que no le importaría ahogarse y caer muerto sólo por insistir en seguir disfrutando del roce de esa lengua caliente y del sabor de esa boca. Pero a Remus sí que le importa, por eso se aparta un poco, sólo un poco, cuando percibe la errática respiración de Sirius.

-Tranquilo, cachorro -musita Remus con una risa ligera cuando Sirius gruñe en protesta y se adelanta para volver a buscar sus labios- Vamos, tienes que respirar… -insiste Remus haciendo amago de apartarse.

Sirius vuelve a gruñir pero jala un poco de aire sujetando el rostro de Remus entre sus manos para evitar que se aparte más.

-De acuerdo, no me alejaré, pero no dejes de respirar… Aspira…, expira. Eso es, así.

Remus acompaña cada palabra con un suspiro profundo, como si le estuviera enseñando a respirar, y lo hace sin dejar de rozar suavemente sus labios. La respiración de Sirius tarda lo suyo en acompasarse, pero Remus es paciente; le roza despacio, apenas lo suficiente para capturar su labio inferior mientras sigue suspirando _Eso es, cachorro…, aspira, expira… Eso es. _Sirius aun no se ha recuperado del todo cuando vuelve a buscar sus labios con ansias; reanuda el beso y su tarea de soltar unos cuantos botones más porque se siente flotar sobre olas de delirio y _necesita _sentir a su chico ya. Necesita sentir su piel, su calor y _esa_ fricción que lo vuelve loco.

-No…, aún no -jadea Remus rompiendo el beso cuando Sirius le abre por completo la túnica y comienza a deslizarla con prisa sobre sus hombros con la intención de liberar sus brazos para sacarle la camiseta que lleva debajo- No…, aquí no -musita el licántropo al sentir las manos de Sirius deslizándose presurosas bajo su camiseta-…, pronto estará lleno de gente. Vamos a las duch… -las palabras se atoran en la garganta de Remus cuando siente la dura erección de Sirius apretarse contra la suya, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo caliente que se siente ese roce; en lo delicioso que es.

_Sirius. _

El nombre parece derretirse en su lengua mientras Remus lo pronuncia completamente extasiado convirtiéndolo en un jadeo cargado de placer.

-No puedo más -gime Sirius desesperado a centimetros de sus labios- Si me haces esperar más voy a morirme de ansias aquí mismo… Quiero tenerte _ya_.

El dorado en los ojos de Remus relampaguea ante la suplica de Sirius. Sin más, Remus lo toma de la mano y ambos se apresuran hacia los vestidores. Apenas ponen un pie dentro y la ropa no tarda en quedar regada por el suelo. Las botas de Sirius y el uniforme de quidditch al completo; junto con la túnica, los relucientes zapatos, los pantalones y la camiseta de Remus; todo va a parar al suelo. Siguen robándose besos uno al otro con desesperación hasta que, dando traspiés, van a parar a una de las tantas duchas. Remus ni siquiera es consciente del momento en el que queda completamente desnudo hasta que su espalda da contra las frías baldosas del cubículo provocando que el agua de la ducha se encienda estallando por todos lados; al instante su piel se contrae ante el frío de la pared y el golpeteo furioso del agua tibia de la ducha. En ese momento jala aire con fuerza, abre los ojos y lo que ve le deja sin aliento. Sirius está de pie ante él, con el cabello negro goteando agua y el cuerpo desnudo completamente perlado debido a las gotas que salpican en todas direcciones. Está rígido y más guapo que nunca.

Fascinado, Remus se humedece los labios mordiéndolos con deseo mientras lo mira de pies a cabeza admirándolo como si de una escultura se tratara; lo mira deleitándose en cada uno de los luminosos contornos que delimitan los firmes y bronceados músculos de su cuerpo. Y al final, cuando lo mira directamente a los ojos, siente que el aire de sus pulmones colapsa al pensar que el brillo de lujuria que destella en sus dilatadas pupilas es por _él_.

_¡Merlin!... ¿qué cosa buena he hecho en mi vida para merecerlo? _se pregunta Remus mentalmente cuando Sirius se acerca sonriéndole con un pequeño bote entre las manos.

Sirius apaga la ducha y después vuelve a fijar sus ojos, intensos y de un azul grisáceo luminoso, en Remus. Se acerca aun más y, después de acariciar con su nariz la mejilla derecha del licántropo, le muerde los labios con suavidad y en un susurro grave, pide:

-Date la vuelta, Rem.

Remus lo mira, asiente con una sonrisa y se gira de inmediato. Coloca las manos contra las baldosas y, abriendo un poco las piernas, se muerde los labios conteniendo el deseo mientras espera el primer roce de las manos de Sirius. Cuando este llega da un ligero respingo involuntario al sentir el frío gel lubricante sobre su tibia piel y el tacto de los dedos de Sirius abriéndose paso.

-Calma, lobito -musita Sirius con la voz cargada de deseo- Sabes que no te haré daño.

A pesar de consumirse en ganas de fundirse con él, Sirius se contiene haciendo gala de paciencia y se concentra en prepararle con cuidado porque, aunque Remus siempre está más que dispuesto a recibirle, lo último que quiere es lastimarlo por ir deprisa. Así que con una mano lo sujeta con fuerza por la cadera, pero con la otra comienza a dilatarlo muy cuidadosamente mientras reparte besos suaves por su cuello y a lo largo de su clavícula. Confiado, Remus echa la cabeza hacia atrás dejándola caer sobre el hombro de Sirius y se deja hacer soltando ligeros ronroneos, pero al cabo de un rato su ronroneo se convierte en gemidos casi desesperados pues los hábiles dedos de Sirius se deslizan suavemente dentro y fuera de su cuerpo explorándolo y dilatándolo a gusto provocándole deliciosos estremecimientos. Y es tanta la pericia y el esmero que Sirius pone en cada roce que Remus, sintiendo el placentero cosquilleo del deseo palpitar entre sus piernas, aparta una mano de la pared para aliviarse un poco. El frío se ha ido y ahora se siente caliente y febril; y necesita tocarse porque el toqueteo de los dedos de Sirius lo está volviendo loco. Pero cuando está a punto de tocarse, la mano de Sirius en su cadera se agita presurosa volviendo a aprisionar su mano contra la pared.

-Aguanta un poco, cariño -pide Sirius suspirando contra su pelo- Sólo un poco más, ¿quieres?…

-Lo que quiero es que lo hagas _ya_. Fóllame ya, Sirius… por favor -gime Remus desesperado- Fóllame o deja que me alivie un poco porque tus dedos me están volviendo loco.

Sirius sonríe y el eco de su propia voz en su mente susurra _Y pensar que el ansioso era yo_

-Calma, primor -ríe Sirius, apretando aun más la mano de Remus contra la pared- Resiste un segundo más… Ya…, ya casi… estoy.

Cada pausa en la voz de Sirius suena a paraíso para Remus pues, entre pausa y pausa, Sirius aparta sus dedos para clavarse en él con una limpia embestida. La penetración es tan profunda y certera que Remus deja escapar una escandalosa blasfemia al sentir la explosión de placer que invade su interior cuando Sirius alcanza, con esa única estocada, _ese_ punto mágico de su cuerpo. Sirius ríe por lo bajo ante la inmoral palabrota y, enterrando sus manos en las caderas de Remus, comienza a moverse acompasadamente en busca de su propio paraíso mientras musita piropos indecentes al oído de su chico porque _¡Merlín! _la fricción; _ese_ roce caliente y delirantemente apretado es deliciosamente _perfecto_. Ni siquiera la increíble sensación que la emoción de ganar la final de quidditch le generó puede compararse con los efectos que le produce el estar unido así con Remus. Unido a él se siente absolutamente satisfecho; experimenta el estado más pleno de la felicidad y se siente definitivamente completo. Sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose junto al suyo le produce una sensación de disfrute total que _nada_ más en el mundo le da.

Sirius sisea de puro placer pegando su pecho a la espalda de Remus cada vez que embiste contra él, y Remus jadea pidiéndole más. No es que piense que Sirius tiene intención de parar, por supuesto, pero él _quiere_ pedirle que no pare, quiere pedirle que no deje de susurrar indecencias en su oído, quiere pedirle que vuelva a rozarle justo _ahí_ una y otra y otra vez. Quiere pedirle que lo toque, que lo alivie siquiera un poco porque él simplemente no se siente capaz de hacerlo; y no se siente capaz porque esa fricción es _demasiado._ Más que demasiado. Es increíblemente placentera y excitante, tanto que su capacidad de coordinar se ha ido al carajo desde que Sirius se clavó en él y no puede reaccionar ni siquiera para tocarse y resolver el _gran _problema que late frenético entre sus piernas. Y _por la luna_ que quiere resolverlo. _Necesita _resolverlo; necesita que _Sirius _lo resuelva, pero los únicos sonidos que Remus consigue articular para pedirle que lo ayude son jadeos y gemidos completamente descontrolados. Parece que su voz, igual que su capacidad para coordinar y reaccionar, se ha ido de paseo.

-Siri… -consigue articular el agitado licántropo después de hacer un considerable esfuerzo- Sirius… podrías…

-Tranquilo, cachorro -responde Sirius entre suspiros irregulares- No me he… olvidado de ti.

Sin interrumpir su cadencioso vaivén, Sirius desliza rápidamente la mano que sujeta la cadera de Remus entre las piernas de éste y se dispone a complacerlo acariciándolo con gran esmero. De inmediato, ante las hábiles y expertas caricias, los jadeos de Remus aumentan en intensidad mezclándose con el nombre de Sirius y con los piropos que el propio animago no ha dejado de susurrar; son palabras descontroladas y rotas por el deseo que resbalan acompañando el rastro de saliva que la lengua de Sirius va formando a lo largo del cuello de Remus para terminar fundiéndose con el sudor que baña su caliente piel. Ambos respiran entrecortadamente sintiéndose a punto de estallar en mil pedazos; Sirius por el placer desmesurado que le provoca ese enloquecedor vaivén, y Remus por la deliciosa sensación que el roce de la mano de su chico le regala al masturbarlo con tal maestría. Al fin, cuando el vaivén entre sus cuerpos se vuelve delirantemente rápido e intenso, y el orgasmo llega sumergiéndolos en un mar de éxtasis puro, ambos dejan escapar un grito.

Durante un par de minutos se quedan completamente estáticos; su respiración aun es agitada y difícil pero se concentran en disfrutar de los deliciosos estremecimientos que el clímax les ha dejado. Y en ese momento, cuando Sirius sigue aún dentro de él y lo estrecha entre sus brazos como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado besándole con devoción entre el cabello y la oreja, Remus se siente completamente pleno. Cierra los ojos dejando que su cabeza descanse sobre el hombro de su amigo y suspira complacido cuando permanecen un momento más en esa posición. Después, Sirius le besa cariñosamente en la sien un par de veces más y se aparta con cuidado de él. Remus suelta otro suspiro de satisfacción, y está por girarse para poder mirar a Sirius a los ojos cuando el agua tibia de la ducha lo sorprende y un delicioso aroma a manzana inunda sus sentidos.

Al segundo siguiente siente las manos de Sirius deslizarse suavemente sobre sus hombros y entonces lo sabe; Sirius está lavándole con su champú. Remus se gira y entonces puede ver las gotas de agua resbalando sobre su sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?

Las manos de Sirius se deslizan ahora sobre su pecho cuajado de cicatrices diluyendo los restos de sudor entre el agua tibia y la espuma; y Remus tiene que asentir porque ¿cómo no va a gustarle? Imitando a Sirius, toma un poco de gel y se abraza suavemente a él para comenzar a frotar sus manos contra los firmes músculos de su espalda mientras las manos de Sirius recorren su cuello yendo a parar entre su pelo donde se enredan llenándolo de espuma.

Se lavan uno al otro entre caricias con aroma a manzana, risas ligeras, miradas cómplices y besos intensos. Caricias, risas, miradas y besos que susurran _Te quiero_ sin palabras. Y, cuando Sirius se mira otra vez en los ojos dorados y besa esos labios rojos por enésima vez en esa tarde, se pregunta si acaso puede haber algo mejor que eso.

_No,_ concluye el joven animago _ni en un millón de años puede haber algo mejor. _

**N/A: Aquí termina este fic ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les ha gustado? Cuéntenme su opinión en un review, ¿sale? XD**


End file.
